1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid dispensers and particularly, but not exclusively to such dispensers suitable for use in dispensing detergent in dishwashers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain commercial dishwashers such as those used in hotels, restaurants, hospitals and other large organisations have a reservoir in which dishwashing water containing detergent is stored. In use of such dishwashers this water is pumped from the reservoir to wash the dishes during a washing cycle and the water in the reservoir is not fully changed at the end of washing each load of dishes but is used again for the next load of dishes. Further, such dishwashers also have a rinsing cycle in which fresh water is delivered to rinse them and the runoff of fresh water passes to the reservoir and causes a partial change thereof. This partial change of water in the reservoir may indeed be required by governmental and semi-governmental Health Departments, Rules and Regulations.
However, the partial change of water in the reservoir also results in a decrease in detergent concentration.
Various proposals have been made for replenishing the detergent without notable success.